There are numerous embodiments and designs for the handrail of an escalator or moving walk.
To give the passenger a safe grip, handrails are known to have a C-shaped cross section and are usually constructed from a number of different materials. The stability of the C-shaped handrail must be assured over its entire life since for safety reasons the gap between the moving handrail and a stationary balustrade must be minimal. Lifting of the handrail by the passenger must also be prevented.
As a result of the required form stability and safety requirements, such handrails have a large volume and high lip rigidity, i.e. a high rigidity of the side areas of the handrail. On account of such form stability, and especially on account of the lip rigidity, a high degree of formability of the handrail is required. For stability and lip rigidity hinder bending of the handrail in the longitudinal direction, particularly in reversing curves, transitional curves, and on the handrail driving wheel. On account of the greater volume and therefore greater weight of the handrail, a drive with a high power output is required to move the handrail.
In addition, a so-called gliding layer that is provided on the inside of the handrail must fulfill two functions simultaneously. The gliding layer is the contact surface of the handrail not only for the handrail guide but also for the handrail drive system. The gliding surface must therefore have good gliding properties with low sliding friction. However, since the same surface is used for driving, it must also have very good static friction since otherwise the handrail cannot be driven.
From Japanese patent publication JP06064881-A of the Hitachi company, a handrail is known that is easy to grip and safe. The handrail has a robust, stationary guiderail. A guiderail embraces a handrail body that moves along the guiderail when the moving walk is in operation. In the area of a machine room, the guiderail—and therefore also the handrail body—has a different cross-sectional form than in the area that is accessible to people.
This constellation is disadvantageous, as the relatively large contact area between the inside of the handrail body and the guiderail causes friction and wear. However, especially critical for safety reasons is the size of the gap between the moving handrail body and the stationary guiderail.
An objective of the present invention is to present an escalator or moving walk of the type stated at the outset that enables safety for the passenger to be improved relative to present solutions.
A further objective of the present invention is to present an escalator or moving walk of the type stated at the outset that has less friction and reduced wear.
Yet a further objective is to improve the driving efficiency for the handrail.